Den nya killen (The New Kid: Swedish)
by TheNextNewVampire
Summary: New kid Cody Matthews flyttar till en ny stad, men blir biten av Rory och nu är en vampyr. Det är en kille som verkar veta magi och det är mörk magi och han har planer för mänskligheten.
1. Bitten

Den nya killen

Som du kanske vill veta mitt namn är Cody Matthews. Min familj har precis flyttat till en ny stad. Det är slags tyst här men dess trevligt än ett loft i New York. New York var trevligt också, men jag antar att detta kunde vara ett bättre liv för oss. Mina föräldrar berättade historier om denna stad när jag var liten. De brukade skrämma mig men de också fick mig att skratta lite. Nu hör jag historier om vampyrer som lever här. Det fick mig att skratta riktigt hårt.

Det var runt nio på kvällen och beslutade att ta en promenad i parken. Denna stad har en hel del historia för dess grundare. En var bra men den andra var onda. Det kan ha att göra med det hela vampyr sak. Jag gick nerför sten stig sparkar ett ekollon i nyklippt gräs.

Inte den bästa natten för att vara utanför men det var värt det. Efter ett tag fick tyst tills jag såg några mörka gestalten i trädet där framme. Jag trodde det var bara en uggla så jag bara fortsatte att gå. Men det konstiga är siffran hålls efter mig. Det höll efter mig tills det var borta. Det var borta. Det gick undan.

"Hej", sa en röst bakom mig.

Jag hoppade ur rösten. Jag vände mig om för att se en liten blond haired pojke bakom mig.

"Hej", sa jag. "Gör ni alltid det till folk?"

"Nej, inte riktigt, förresten mitt namn är Rory."

"Tack, jag heter Cody."

"Ja, du är den nya killen alla hört talas om i skolan."

"Alla vet nu?"

"Visst alla vet. Hur gammal är du?"

"Fjorton."

"Det är lugnt, jag också."

"Bra", sa jag lite oroad.

"Jag hör att du bor i det lilla vita huset på gatan," sade Rory.

"Var du spionerar på mig i parken?"

"Yeah titta på människor är som tv för mig."

"Tja, jag är inte en TV-show så jag antar var nu vänner."

"Vänner", sade Rory skakade min hand.

"Hej, Cody det är en sak jag vill fråga dig," sade Rory.

"Vad."

"Jag är törstig."

"Så det är en dricka fontän där borta."

"Tja, jag slags törstig för något annat."

"Som vad?"

"Får jag dricka?"

"Visst."

Jag var inte säker på vad Rory talade om förrän jag såg det. Jag såg hans mänskliga hund får längre tills de var ungefär två tum långa huggtänder.

"V-V-V-vampyr!" Jag skrek.

Jag sprang iväg skrikande med honom flyga efter mig. Nu tror jag äntligen de historier min mamma sa till mig. Dessa filmer brukade vara läskigt men nu är det ännu mer skrämmande i verkliga livet. Jag fortsatte att springa och se till att han inte fick mig men han var för snabb. Jag var tvungen att ta fart. Jag plockade upp stenar från ankdammen och började kasta dem på honom. Men det hindrade inte honom att han fortfarande jagar efter mig.

Mina ben var trötta ut mig och jag var tvungen att sluta. Jag beslöt att stanna och ta en paus, som är det dummaste jag har gjort.

"Kom igen, Cody jag verkligen behöver blod," sade Rory.

"Varför vill du mig?"

"Du kan vara odödlig, Cody."

"Det är inte en bra anledning."

"Men jag behöver blod för att leva, att vara en vampyr är inte så illa."

"Det är inte?"

"Ingen här är vad det är, kan du fortfarande gå ut i solljuset, du måste dricka blod från människor eller djur för att överleva, och du kan äta vanlig mat, du också aldrig behöva sova. Vi kan flyga och springa fort, vi har perfekt mörkerseende men vi kan inte förvandlas till fladdermöss. "

"Men jag är inte säker på det."

"Snälla, jag behöver verkligen blodet."

"Okej här är vad jag ska göra. Jag kommer att bjuda in dig till mitt hus och sedan kan vi diskutera detta i mitt sovrum så länge Jacob är inte där."

"Vem är Jacob?"

"Min dumma lillebror."

"Okej då släpper."

Vi gick ut i parken och ner på trottoaren. De flesta av butikerna var stängda just nu, men det var att komma nästan till den tiden. Samtliga bilar var parallella parkerade på den sida av vägen. Mitt hus var precis runt hörnet där jag kunde se U haul van. Rory sprang in i ledningen av mig. Vi båda gick in i mitt hus där jag såg min mamma i vardagsrummet.

"Hej, Cody, vem är detta?" sade min mamma.

"Det här är Rory," sa jag.

"Jo, trevligt att träffa dig, Rory."

"Tack, mrs Matthews, inbjuden Cody upp mig till sitt rum."

"Okej, Cody också se till att han inte är en vampyr", sa min mamma skämt.

"Okej", sa jag.

Vi fick upp till mitt rum och jag öppnade dörren. Jag såg min lillebror Jacob på min säng läsa min spiderman serier. Även den som hängde på min vägg.

"Hej, vad gör du?" Jag sa argt.

"Läsa nerd böcker," sade Jakob.

"Vad gjorde du? Det serietidning kostade mig tre hundra dollar."

"Jo jag antar att det är värt någonting," säger Jacob kastar den på marken och gå ut ur mitt rum.

"Jag verkligen hatar honom," mumlade jag.

"Oroa dig inte om honom mitt liv är i fara just nu!" sade Rory.

"Okej", sa jag.

"Jag behöver blod just nu," sade Rory.

"Jag vet inte hur jag ska tänka igenom det här."

"Jag behöver bara blod."

"Ja, men du vill dricka från mig."

"Du kommer inte bli sårad dess liknande en nypa till halsen och sedan faller i trance sömn i ungefär fyra timmar medan förändringarna sker."

"Jag är inte säker på om jag vill göra det här."

"Men om jag inte dricker jag dör."

"Jag vet att jag vill att du stannar vid liv, jag är inte säker på vad mina föräldrar skulle säga om de såg en död kropp i mitt rum."

"Får jag dricka?"

Jag tänkte på det och hade ett svar.

"Okej, jag ska vara en vampyr."

Rory drog ut sina huggtänder, grep han tag i mig medan jag kände två huggtänder knivhugg i nacken. Det var en brännande smärta. Jag föll till marken slås ut.


	2. Ethan och Benny

Kapitel 2

Jag vaknade till slut upp och jag fick veta att jag var på golvet i mitt sovrum. Jag är inte säker på om den saken med Rory var verklig eller inte. Jag fick upp från marken och min hals kliade. Jag kände mig omkring för att hitta två punktera sårskorpor i nacken. Det var redan på morgonen vid sjutiden. Jag bestämde att komma in i badrummet. Hur kunde jag vara en vampyr om jag kan se min spegelbild? Det måste ha varit en stereotyp.

Jag såg vidare i spegeln och märkte något. Mina ögon är blå, men nu är mina ögon var gula. Jag tänkte inte på det när jag fick ut min tandborste och tandkräm. Jag gick för att sätta tandborsten i munnen tills jag såg mina tänder. De hörntänder växte i långa huggtänder. Jag skrek och lade mina händer på mina huggtänder men de var borta.

Detta fick verkligen konstigt. Jag fick just reda på det var att komma sent. Jag satte på mig kappan och gick ner till trottoaren. Jag skulle inte göra det i tid. Jag fortsatte att gå som jag kunde. Något sätt jag kommer att komma dit. Första dagen i skolan och jag skulle redan vara för sent. Jag fortsatte att gå snabbt tills jag såg Rory.

"Rory, vad gör du här, skulle vara sent", sa jag.

"Jag var bara tvungen att äta min frukost, förutom var bra," sade Rory.

"Nej vi är inte."

"Ja vi är vampyrer kan springa fort."

"Hur snabbt?"

"Jag fick höra om över hundra."

"Okej, om det kan få oss till skolan i tid."

Jag började i ett driftläge och tog fart. Saker började verka suddiga men mina fötter ta fart. Jag även sulorna på mina skor skulle tända eld på. Jag rusade förbi en trottoarkant och såg tegel skolan. Det dåliga var på väg dit Rory sa att jag var tvungen att dricka blod för att överleva, så jag hittade denna flicka och bit mina huggtänder in i henne.

Jag fick i skolan där jag fick min information och skåp nummer. Jag tittade runt i korridoren med grupper av barn som blockerar det. Jag hittade mitt skåp och ringde min kombination. Jag öppnade det upp och jag satte min jacka och ryggsäck i den. Genom skåpen granne med mig var dessa två pojkar, en var längre än den andra och båda hade brunt hår.

"Låt oss se det nya Pokémon-kort," sade den långe grabben.

"Jag inte ta det, det är i nyskick och jag vill inte att det förstört," sade den andra ungen.

"Varför tror du att jag ska förstöra det?"

"Din pudding fingrar," sa den lilla ungen.

"Hej", sa jag avbryter.

"Hej", sa den långe grabben "Vet vi dig?"

"Nej, jag är Cody, jag är ny här."

"Ja jag vet om dig, berättade Rory oss om dig i natt," sade den lilla. "Mitt namn är Ethan."

"Mitt namn är Benny," sade den långe.

"Så ni är vänner med Rory?"

"Ja, varför," säger Benny.

"Jag träffade honom bara i går kväll i parken."

"Det måste ha varit spännande," säger Ethan.

"Men då denna konstiga sak hände. Han bet mig på min hals igår kväll och det är vad jag minns. Jag fick och jag hade huggtänder och kunde springa fort."

"Vad då?" sade Ethan.

"Det är allt jag minns," jag sa.

"Cody, vi vet att Rory är en vampyr så är Ethan barnvakt Sarah," säger Benny.

Jag började skratta hårt på den meningen.

"Du behöver en barnvakt!" Jag skrek skratta tills mina revben knivhögg mina lungor.

"Snälla inte berätta för någon annan", säger Ethan.

"Okej, jag kommer inte berätta för någon om din" barnvakt "," jag sa skrattande.

"Förresten, bet Rory du?" sade Ethan.

"Ja han gjorde."

"Visste du dricker från en annan människa?"

"Ja, sade Rory jag var tvungen att annars skulle jag dö."

"Bara så du vet Rory är stumma. Han alltid glömmer saker. Du är nu en odödlig själlös varelse," sade Benny.

"Tja jag är odödlig, vad är big deal?"

"Det betyder att du aldrig kommer att ha en familj eller barn, och du kommer att vara för evigt. Du kommer att se fjorton år gammal forever."

Jag tog tag i mina böcker och använde min vampyr hastighet för att komma till klassen. Ingen annan såg mig eftersom det var riktigt snabbt. Jag kom ut till där läraren satt. Jag satt från andra fram i klassrummet. Rory satt i ryggen medan Benny och Ethan var i fronten.

Läraren hålls kommer på och om värdelösa saker om protoner och neutroner och elektroner, bör de göra en klass för vampyrer bara. Det skulle vara så coolt. Jag tog ett par anmärkningar. Jag var också tvungen att tala med Rory efter klassen. Denna vampyr sak kan vara ganska söt men också att det kan vara dåligt. Jag nu inte kan botas från att vara en vampyr eftersom jag bet en annan människa. Rory aldrig berättat detta. Men det är bra är min bror är en dödlig och han kommer att dö en dag så jag inte kommer att vara runt honom för evigt.

Jag fick ut ur klassen för att hitta matte rummet som var så tråkig jag om kunde sätta en insats i mitt eget hjärta. Jag behövde ta hem en matte kalkylblad. Den matteläraren sa alla nya elever måste göra dem. Det verkade riktigt dumt, att få läxor på första dagen i skolan, som låter som ett brott mot mig.

Även lunchen var hemskt. Jag fick cement dumpas på min bricka eller åtminstone tror jag det cement. Jag satte mig ner med Rory som satt ensam.

"Rory, jag måste prata med dig", sa jag.

"Inte nu, Cody, jag kommer att hälla ut cement eller vad det nu är nere Benny rygg."

"Varför?"

"Jag bara verkligen vill. Han satte en mask i min smörgås förra veckan."

"Okej, jag skulle älska att se detta tåg vraket."

Rory använde fingrarna som en sked katapult och sköt den okända substansen och det slog inte Benny men den här tjejen på huvudet.

"Dork!" Hon skrek åt Rory.

"Tack", sade han.

Jag bestämde bara att sätta mitt huvud ner i min mat.


	3. Scaring Jakob

Kapitel 3

Jag var fortfarande tittar på flickan som blev påkörd med Rory s mat katapult och hon var arg. Jag gick över till bordet för att hitta Ethan och Benny och denna annan blond tjej.

"Hej", sa jag.

"Vad vill du, nörd?" sa den blonda flickan.

"Det är okej att han är vän med oss," sade Ethan.

"Jag misstog han är en nörd."

"Hur vet du om jag är en nörd?"

"Du hänger med Rory."

"Det förklarar inte riktigt varför."

"Du har bara varit här en dag. Det tar ett tag att vänja sig processen här."

"Mitt namn är Cody," sa jag byter ämne.

"Det här är Erica," säger Benny pekar på den blonda flickan. "Och det är Sarah."

Sarah var tan flicka med mörkt hår.

"Rätt, jag vet Sarah, berättade Ethan mig så mycket om henne," sa jag sarkastiskt.

"Håll käften", säger Ethan.

"Jo jag barnvakt honom och Jane ikväll, kanske du kanske vill komma," sade Sarah.

"Whoa, Ethan din flickvän frågade mig vad ska jag säga?"

"Cody, varför är du så irriterande?" sade Ethan.

"Min mamma säger samma sak," sa jag. "Också Rory bet mig i går kväll så jag är nu en vampyr."

"Du är vad?" sade Sarah blir arg.

"Rory bet mig så nu är jag en vampyr", upprepade jag.

"Visste du dricker från humant blod?"

"Tyvärr ja."

"När jag får min hand på Rory han kommer vara död även om odödlig."

"Sarah, lugna ner," säger Benny.

Bennys ord inte lugna ner henne hon gick till bordet Rory satt vid och jag ville se vägen men spänningen letade spännande. Rory körde av vid vampyr hastighet medan Sarah gick efter honom. Det verkade riktigt typiskt för vad de gjorde men jag bara låta dem göra det tills matbrickor på lunchen linjen började som slogs från deras hastighet. Hälften av lunchroomen täcktes i livsmedel.

Jag beslutade att lämna cafeterian.

Jag kom hem för att hitta min mamma, pappa och bror som ska göra vad de normalt gör min bror var i mitt rum att läsa min spiderman och grön lykta serier.

"Hej, Cody, hur var din första dag i skolan?" sade min mamma.

"Inget särskilt, jag gör en massa nya vänner och vi kommer att hänga ut ikväll."

"Vilka är dina nya vänner förutom Rory?"

"Benny, Ethan, Sarah, och Erica."

"Wow det är en massa vänner, är där du hänger ut?"

"På Ethan hus Sarah har att vara barnvakt."

"Okej, men bara se till att göra dina läxor först."

"Mamma, hur visste du jag hade läxor?"

"Varje mor vet."

Jag ville inte tänka på det just nu. Min mamma var nu argumenterar med min pappa på var att sätta bokhyllan. Det är något jag verkligen ville göra eftersom jag blev en vampyr. Jag verkligen nu vill skrämma Jacob. Jag vill få min hämnd på honom. Skrämma en tolv år gammal skulle vara så lätt att göra. Jag gick upp och ner i korridoren. Dörren till mitt sovrum var i slutet. Jag öppnade för att se Jacob på min säng inte läsa min spiderman serier men kaptenen Amerika.

"Hej, Jacob vad gör du?" Jag sa med en ond flin på mitt ansikte.

"Varför bryr du dig?" sade Jakob.

"Jag bryr mig eftersom du vet att du inte ska läsa dem," sa jag fortfarande leende.

"Lämna mig ifred."

"Men, Jacob, jag vill visa dig något."

"Vad då?"

Jag blixtrade ut mina två tum långa vampyrhuggtänder medan mina ögon gulnade.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jacob skrek.

"Du förstår, Jakob, jag är en vampyr, och jag är verkligen törstig Jag behöver en drink."

"Komma bort från mig. Vart tog du vägen?" Jakob sade när jag var ur sikte.

"Jag är här", sa jag peta honom på axeln bakom honom. Jag satte honom i en trance som vampyrer kunde göra och sedan han kom ut minns vad han trodde var en dröm.

"Komma bort från mig!" ropade Jakob.

"Vad pratar du om?" Jag sa.

"Du är en vampyr", säger Jakob.

"Nej jag är inte", sa jag.

Jag visade Jacob mina tänder utan huggtänder i dem, men han sprang ut ur mitt rum lite rädd. Det gjorde nu mig glad att jag skrämde Jakob eftersom vi är nu ännu. Men jag har fortfarande att skrämma honom mer om jag vill faktiskt få även med honom. Jag ville ändå åka till Ethan hus eftersom mamma sa att det var en bra sak för mig att skaffa nya vänner.

Jag satte mina skor och gick ut i natten. Jag började gå och då tänkte jag på någonting. Rory kunde flyga så då det innebar att jag kunde flyga. Jag hamnade i en position för att flyga och jag hoppade. Jag trodde i ett ögonblick jag skulle krossa mitt huvud på cement men jag bara hoppade. Jag kände inte marken på mina fötter. Jag öppnade mina ögon för att se ett moln som passerar mig och jag flög. Det var så konstigt. Allt var om storleken på leksaksbilar samtidigt vara här uppe. Jag var inte svårt att styra flygande.

Jag gjorde några volter i luften och gick förbi ett par kvarter på låg marken. Jag såg till att ingen kunde se och att jag hade bra gömställen. Allt såg säkert för mig. Solen var på väg ner så jag var tvungen att komma dit snabbt. Men det konstiga är att min syn var perfekt i svagt ljus. Vanligtvis människor har dålig syn i mörker men vampyren vision är perfekt.

Jag såg hans hus. Det var precis vad han sa till mig. Ett litet hus med en mahogny färg, det börjar bli lite kallt så jag trodde jag skulle göra det där. Benny berättade i skolan att jag bara kunde komma på i men när jag försökte komma in jag kände en brännande chock. Då kom jag ihåg vampyrer måste bjudas in av ägarna till hemmet.


	4. Paranormal Aktivitet

Kapitel 4

Jag kunde inte komma in men Ethan bjöd mig in där jag såg Benny, Rory, och Sarah. De var alla i vardagsrummet talar om personlig vampyr grejer du kanske inte vill veta om. Jag bestämde att sitta med dem och prata med dem.

"Rory varför du bita honom?" sade Sarah.

"För om jag inte dricker blod jag skulle dö", sade Rory.

"Killar sluta kämpa om det, kan jag vara en vampyr, men nu ska vi bara inte prata om det," sa jag.

Jag tittade ner i korridoren för att se Benny på telefonen. Benny lägga ner telefonen till hans axel för att prata med oss.

"Önskar någon en toppning av val?" sade Benny.

Benny beställer pizza som är vad Sara sa att han alltid gjorde när hon satt barnvakt. Fortfarande det ordet spricker upp mig.

"Nej, Benny vi inte vill något," sade Sarah.

"Skyll er själva."

Benny gick tillbaka på telefonen beställa pålägg för sin pizza. Själv satt jag bara där. Detta är inte riktigt det roliga med barnpassning. Rory berättade barnvakt här är alltid spännande.

"Vad ska vi göra nu?" sade Rory.

"Vi skulle kunna titta på film," säger Sarah.

"Jag hämtar popcorn," sa jag stiga upp.

Ethan berättade att popcorn var i topp skåpet som hade smöret biografen. Jag följde instruktionerna och lägga den i mikron i rätt tid. Jag tryckte på startknappen och mikrovågsugn upplysta med värme.

Rory var nära blue ray spelaren att avgöra vilken film att titta på.

"Cody vilken film du vill titta på, paranormal aktivitet eller barnlek 1?"

"Det är ditt val. Bara hitta en du gillar och lägga den i", sa jag.

"Paranormal Activity, bra val, Cody!" sade Rory slår mig på axeln.

Rory lägga den i blue ray-spelare och tryckte spela lite film en om detta par och damen har denna sak med demoner och andra grejer. Jag har sett den här filmen som tolv gånger men ville inte förstöra Rory är kul. Den skrikande av flickan och killen är som "vad frick pågår." Jag hoppas bara att Rory inte få oss en Ouija Board.

Filmen började bli lite tråkigt tills ingenstans TV började att vända all snö. Då ljusen där flimmer på och av.

"Vad är det som händer?" sade Sarah?

"Det är demonerna!" skrek Rory.

"Inga fler läskiga filmer för Rory," sade Sarah.

"Kanske är det makten rutan," sade Ethan.

"Jag är inte säker, jag känner att det är något annat," sa jag.

Jag såg mig omkring och hade en konstig känsla av att något var där och det var jävlas med oss på något sätt.

"Är du säker på att det inte är en demon?" sade Rory.

"Rory käften det är bara en film!" ropade Sarah.

Lamporna hålls flimmer och det fanns inget svar på vad som pågick. Jag själv fick andra tankar om detta och filmen. Great nu är jag förvandlas till Rory. Vi beslutade att bo i en grupp och gå runt för att hitta några ledtrådar.

Rory stannade i mitten med ögonen i rädsla. Jo jag var också lite nervös eftersom jag aldrig riktigt vill vara i dessa mässar. Sedan efter att denna skrämmande sak hände. Alla köksmaskiner hade börjat flyta i luften. Som verkligen freaked mig. De stannade bara där i luften medan alla tittade.

Jag ville verkligen att köra ut skrikande men jag frös i skräck. Jag kunde inte lämna och jag kunde inte gå och springa. Grejer stannade bara i luften och gjorde ingenting. Jag beslutade att bo ändå tills grejer försiktigt gick på marken. Vi fick alla ut ur gruppen.

"Det var märkligt," säger Sarah.

"Oh man som pizza så kommer att vara fri," sade Benny.

"Benny nu är inte tid att prata om pizza," sa jag.

Jag gick tillbaka in i vardagsrummet för att hitta alla andra.

"Vad tror du hände?" sade Ethan.

"En av oss är hemsökt av en demon," sade Rory.

"Rory du talar om en dum film."

"Nej jag är inte den var verklig, de använder riktiga kameror."

"De gör bara det ser riktigt att skrämma dig."

"Jo jag är officiellt rädd."

"Du är alltid rädd för allting."

Ethan och Rory höll med konversationen för hela natten. Denna natt var konstigt, höll inte konstigt Rory säga dessa barnvakt jobb är inte normalt. Jag höll tyst för det mesta och ville inte gå med några slagsmål för tillfället. Ethan föräldrar kom hem några minuter senare och det är då vi alla beslutade att lämna. Weird natten men jag antar att en vampyr har alltid konstiga nätter som dessa. Jag åkte hem till vampyr hastighet. En annan natt i mitt odödliga liv är borta och jag har alltid fler dagar kvar att leva. Jag var redan i parken tills jag hörde något som jag kände en konstig mullrande i marken. Jordbävning? Nej det var någon unge gör det. Han använde någon form av magi. Jag vet inte vad, men han måste ha varit galen om något. Jag fortsatte att titta på jag såg sprickor i marken. Jag svävade upp i luften så att sprickorna inte skulle få mig. Jag stannade där att se till att han inte skulle hitta mig och jag höll fortfarande se honom utföra sina magiska trick.

Jag bestämde att springa tillbaka hem och inte berätta för mina föräldrar eller min bror något vad som hände igår kväll. Jag brukade vara en vanlig kille, men nu är jag inte längre, jag är en vampyr jag kommer alltid att se fjorton evigt men jag blir äldre jag bara ser fjorton. Jag kom hem till mitt hus och gick in i mitt sovrum. Vampyrer sover inte så mycket, men jag bestämde att vila mina ögon i fallet om jag somnar.

Det var en konstig sak att ungen gjorde i parken. Det kunde ha varit något han gjorde för att han var arg eller han kunde av gjort det för ont.


	5. Den Mage

Kapitel 5

**Ansvarsfriskrivning-Jag äger inte "Min barnvakt är en vampyr" de rättmätiga ägarna är teletoon och Disney.**

Jag väntar redan på att solen ska komma upp i går kväll kunde ha varit en av de största spänningen åkattraktioner jag har varit på. Jag klädde och berättade för mina föräldrar att jag gick till skolan. Idag jag såg flygblad runt om i staden som sade "Whitechaple stad rättvist."

Jag visste aldrig denna stad hade rättvist eftersom det är ganska mycket min andra dag här. Mässan var ett par dagar från nu så jag tänkte att jag skulle gå. Men just nu är en annan tråkig dag i skolan. Tur att jag fick att matte ark gjort. Jag gick in i skolan och hittade Rory spelar på sin Nintendo medan Ethan och Benny diskuterade Pokémon. Jag antar att detta skulle bli en normal så långt även med att vara en vampyr.

Jag fick mina böcker ur mitt skåp och jag var tvungen att slå in min matte blad för dagen. Jag suckade och gick in i klassrummet. Ännu en dag att skriva anteckningar om ekvationer och andra saker som inte riktigt verkar viktigt för mig.

Vid lunchtid satte jag mig med alla andra men Erica verkade vara borta för dagen.

"Hej, Cody," sade Sarah.

"Hej", sa jag tillbaka. Jag visste inte riktigt vill prata med dem än vad jag såg igår kväll.

"Hej, Cody du ha dina Pokémon-kort med dig?" frågade Benny.

"Sorry, Benny jag glömde dem," sa jag tillbaka.

"Det är okej, jag skulle ha tagit din Weedle för en Charizard. Jag har alldeles för många av dem. Jag behöver en Weedle för biträdande attacker."

"Jag ska försöka att hitta dem så länge som min bror inte förstöra dem."

Jag tänkte fortfarande på vad som hände häromkvällen. Jag kan bara inte tycks kunna få det ur mitt huvud. Det har fastnat smärtsamt i mina minnen, de minnen som varar för evigt. Men sedan började alla tittar på mig.

"Cody, är du okej?" sade Sarah.

"Ja, jag mår bra. Vad gjorde du tror att något är fel?"

"Jo du försöker dölja ditt ansikte och dina kinder läses."

"Okej fine detta är något du kan inte berätta för någon."

"Vi kommer inte att berätta," sade Ethan.

"Okej, igår kväll när jag var på väg hem från ditt hus. I parken var någon unge ett par år äldre än oss och han gjorde något. Han sade saker i någon forntida språk som gör marken skaka."

"Är du säker på att det inte var Benny eftersom han är en spellmaster," sade Ethan.

"Benny är en spellmaster?" Jag sa.

"Yeah min mormor är också men mina föräldrar är inte."

"Jag tror att det är en annan att han var klädd i dessa kläder också."

"Han kan vara någon form av magiker. Vill han gå till skolan?" sade Benny.

"Nej han inte jag har aldrig sett honom runt här. Jag kan inte se honom någonstans just nu."

"Var kan vi hitta honom?" sade Sarah.

"Senaste gången jag såg honom i parken."

"Så jag antar att vi ska till parken ikväll," sade Rory.

"Du kan komma om du vill", sa jag i ett konstigt sätt.

Rory blev upphetsad och ut ur sin stol.

"Awesome måste jag öva min apa skrika på apan barer."

"Var det fel att jag bjöd Rory?" Jag sa till Sarah.

"Jag tror det slags var."

Jag smackade mig i ansiktet och fick prata med Rory.

"Rory innan du går på apan barer som vi måste följa vad den här killen gör."

"Oh man jag ville verkligen göra det."

"Kanske nästa gång."

Jag gick tillbaka för att sitta ner med alla andra. Sarah pratade med Erica medan Benny och Ethan diskuterade över bättre Pokémon-kort. Jag har bara varit här en dag och det känns redan som om jag har varit välkomna. De känner sig mer som familj än min egen. Mina föräldrar arbetar alltid och aldrig har tid för mig eller Jacob. Även Jakob hatar mig.

Jag gick tillbaka till mitt skåp för att hämta mina böcker för historien. Idag fick vi lära om historien om Whitechapel. Sarah berättade lite historia i klassen att hennes fd pojkvän Jessie brukade vara en ond vampyr men henne och Benny och Ethan förstörde honom. Denna observation vi gör med denna magiska kid kan vara farligt så vi alltid måste vara redo.

Jag är redo själv för detta, även om vi alla kunde bli dödade. Jag fick ut av klass efter den och en halv timme och gick till mitt skåp för att hämta mina saker för att gå hem för dagen. Jag kunde vara borta hela natten på grund av vad vi kan göra. Den sista skolan klockan ringt och alla fick släppa ut för dagen. Vi fortfarande hade alla att göra vår hemläxa.

Jag kom hem och satte sig vid matbordet. Detta var en flervalsfrågor paket vi var tvungna att ta hem varje kväll från och med nu. Jag tittade på paketet och det verkade alla suddiga, var dessa flervalsfrågor hårt men jag var tvungen att göra dem. Jag slutade senare och gick upp. Min bror var inte det som var en bra sak. Jag öppnade mitt fönster och började flyga. Jag glömde att stänga den, men jag hade inga bekymmer. Jag kände mig svag så jag behövde något att äta. Hittade en tjej promenader och gjorde en attack. Blodet smakade varm och rik, nästan som godis.

Jag gick in i parken där jag hittade alla även Rory. Vi gick upp i träden för att ta reda på vad som pågick. Vi såg inte ungen ett tag så Ethan och Benny började spela sax klippa papper

"Sarah, ser du något?" Jag sa.

"Ja, där borta det ser ut som någon pojke," sade Sarah.

"Det kan vara honom vi ska bli redo."

Vi fortsatte att titta på honom och det var samma kille han var i hans bruna kläder och började säga detta konstiga saker.

"Kom mina underhuggare vänligen stiga, måste vår attack på mänskligheten göras. De dödliga har svikit oss och inte skulle acceptera oss som vi är. Mina undersåtar, på natten av mässan som vi ska börja vår jakt för att förstöra varje människa i mänskligheten , kom mina undersåtar, kom. "

Det var då det började bli dåligt.


	6. Minions och Magi

Kapitel 6

"Rise min skyddsling för mänskligheten skall förstöras, är tiden rinner ut."

Jag tittade bara på någon unge som var kalla underhuggare att förgöra mänskligheten. Jag trodde att jag aldrig skulle få se något liknande i mitt liv, men det finns, precis framför mig. Han reste sina händer upp i luften och hålls säger dessa ord som kan finnas i ett gammalt språk.

"Vad gör han?" sade Sarah.

"Ser ut som någon slags mörk magi," sa jag.

"Kan vi få pizza efter detta?" sade Rory.

"Rory!" Vi skrek alla tillsammans.

Jag tittade hela tiden på att se den magiska ungen inte visste att vi skulle titta på honom. Då kände jag det igen. Det var den mullrande av marken som var från i går kväll. Det händer igen. Den här gången såg jag sprickor som löper genom marken, vilket öppnar upp för röda strömmar av ljus

"Kom mina undersåtar!" skrek pojken igen.

Hans skyddsling s ser inte mänskligt. De såg monstruösa och demonisk. De var alla läst med reptil liknande trynen men med mänskliga fingrar och ben. De hade lila tungor och var klädd i samma kläder pojken var klädd.

"Välkomna mina vänner, har det varit över två tusen år sedan vi senast träffades. Vi har en plan som kommer att uppfylla vår profetia. Varje människa alltid hade förrått oss, nu får vi hämnas. Vid midnatt ska vi börja jakten för varje människa på den här planeten och förstöra dem. "

"Vilken dag ska vi ge vår terror?" sade en skyddsling.

"Det kommer att vara i en vecka, på natten av mässan. Massor av människor kommer att vara där. Vi kan göra det vid exakt midnatt på lördagen, samma dag som den röda månen."

Jag håller att titta på konversationen. Jag kunde inte tro att något sådant faktiskt kan hända. Jag gör faktiskt en sak som kan hamna upp mig bli dödad. Min mamma skulle flippa om hon visste att detta skulle hända. Benny och Ethan hålls tittar att se någonting hände.

"Atchoo!"

Rory bara nös, vi alla stod där frysta i rädsla, kunde jag inte röra vid tillfället att köra iväg. Om jag gjorde det då jag skulle fastna och dödad. Pojken såg sig omkring efter nysning, men gick sedan tillbaka till samtalet.

"Bara vara där vid midnatt!" ropade pojken till hans skyddsling.

Jag hålla tittar inget spännande just nu, men borde vara här när som helst.

"Vad ska vi göra nu?" Jag sa.

"Det finns ingenting som jag tror att vi kan göra, kan vi inte bara pråm," sade Ethan.

"Kan de vara också problemet med de flytande apparater och elektriska strömmar?"

"På denna punkt vet jag inte, men i vårt hus kan det finnas något slags spöke, vet Benny när han ser är spår av magi."

"Benny, spårar vad du ska göra magi lämna bakom?"

"Ibland små bucklor eller starka ångor rök."

"Små bucklor, vad betyder det."

"Spåren är svårt att förklara, men jag kunde hitta några spår, jag behöver en dryck för att hitta det, kunde jag ringa min mormor."

"Stor ring din mormor, behöver vi så mycket information som möjligt."

"Men hur får vi bort?" sade Sarah.

"Sarah, var vampyrer, kan vi komma undan," sade Rory.

"Jag pratade om Ethan och Benny."

"Åh, jag trodde aldrig på det."

"Ja, så jag antar att vi kan ha att göra lite smygande."

"Kan vi satte honom och hantlangare i en trance?" Jag sa.

"Jag tror inte det, hans magi kan vara stark nog för att blockera den."

Alla av oss var fortfarande ute, den här grabben skulle aldrig lämna, hur gör han det? Sen hörde jag det som fick mig ännu mer rädd.

"Mästare, jag hör någonting uppe i träden," sade en skyddsling.

"Fool, är det bara en fågel," sade den unge.

"Men jag kan lukta det att det inte är en fågel."

"Men vad är det?"

"De luktar som människor."

"Quick mina underhuggare söka och fånga dessa människor."

Jag tittade tillbaka upp på Ethan och Benny.

"Vi måste gå nu", sa jag.

"Cody är rätt att vi måste komma härifrån," sade Sarah.

"Får vi fortfarande pizza?" sade Rory.

"Rory!"

Vi alla fick ner från trädet och gömd i en buske, var ungen tvingar nu hans anhang att söka efter dem. Vi visste alla att vi var tvungna att få ut av det och vi alla visste att vi hade en chans. Jag dröp av svett som mitt hjärta bankade riktigt hårt.

Vi gick längre bort tills vi nästan fick till sidan av vägen. Inga bilar var på väg just nu, men vi var tvungna att åtminstone få till trottoaren. Grabben var inte driftuppehåll oss men hans anhang fick närmare. De vinner på oss så vi var tvungna att hålla sig i rörelse. Vi började krypa på gräset för att göra det tystare. Jag är inte säker på om det fungerar eftersom de fortfarande kommer detta sätt.

Jag gömde sig bakom ett annat träd som en skyddsling gick upp på sidan av det, det är heta andedräkt luktade surt, och jag nästan ville kräkas. Den hade en lila som tungan mellan gula knivskarpa tänder. Jag höll andan utan att veta hur tystare jag kunde vara. Vanligtvis är jag en högljudd person men min buller frekvens berodde på mitt liv. Då kände jag en kittling i näsan. Åh nej! Varför? Jag var på väg att nysa, jag kunde inte nysa, inte just nu. Jag håller andan hålls som nyser växte sig starkare.

Jag är så död, eller jag kommer att vara död om jag nyser. Det kommer på närmare min näsa för att göra det. Jag är verkligen rädd just nu, och jag vill inte att det ska sluta så här. Den skyddsling var ändå nära mig men såg mig inte. Jag måste ta djupa andetag och slappna av vilket är en svår sak att göra i en situation som denna.

Jag tog den dummaste val någonsin och det var att köra. Jag steg upp och började springa. Köra förbi träden och ankdammen, vad jag märkte inte var jätte stenplatta och jag trippade. Vad jag såg framför mig var en skyddsling med öppen mun komma nära mig.


	7. Upptäckt

Kapitel 7

Jag skrek när skyddsling kom efter mig i full fart. Jag försökte springa iväg men det fångade på mitt ben.

"Släpp mig!" Jag skrek på Minion.

"Din typ inte förtjänar att existera du skall förstöras!"

Jag försökte få honom att släppa taget om mig, men hans styrka var svårt för mig att komma undan. Jag tog på hans arm försöker bända bort det men det inte ur fläcken. Jag visste inte vad jag ska göra, jag var dömd, tills jag tänkte på en idé. Jag visste inte hur skyddsling skulle reagera, men det är värt varenda chans. Jag tittade på Minion och blixtrade mina vampyr huggtänder. Jag gick till hans arm och bet i det.

"AHHHHH!" tjöt den Minion i smärta. "Du är en vampyr, kan ni själlösa varelser i natten är inte en match för mina krafter!"

"Vilken typ av krafter har du?" Jag sa.

"Tja ... Jag vet inte," sade Minion.

"Okej för alla de filmer där jag har sett dum Skyddsling du är ganska dum."

"Dina förolämpningar kommer inte att besegra mig. För över två tusen år vårt slag har inte accepterats som ni människor så du skall förstöras."

"Okej, ses senare!"

Jag tog av vid vampyr hastighet jag såg Ethan, Benny och alla andra fortfarande igång.

"Okej", sa jag "Låt oss aldrig göra det igen!"

"Överens," sade Sarah.

"Får vi fortfarande pizza?" sade Rory.

Det var då det blev irriterande.

"Rory, om du säger att en gång i kväll kommer jag att slita ut dina huggtänder med mina bara händer."

"Underbara användning av grammatik," sade Rory.

Rory var typ av mig på nerverna, men ändå var han en vän. Jag såg fortfarande flygblad runt om i staden som talade om Whitechaple staden mässan. Det är också känt som natten den röda månen.

"Vet någon vad den röda månen är?" Jag sa.

Benny tog fram sin iphone och gjorde forskning på Wikipedia.

"Red Moon är natten av ondskan, det är en mycket sällsynt fest för en mörk mage att starta och göra en prestation."

"Så att ungen vi såg, det var en mörk mage?"

"Ja han är," säger Benny.

"Nå, vad mer det säger om mörka magiker?"

"Tja, om en mörk mage är att de är spawns från onda själva, de har inget blod och odödliga liv, leker de dessa varelser som kallas Redragons, vilka monstruösa varelser inte liknar drakar som lever i den andra världen de vill vara en skyddsling av en mörk mage att bli accepterad i odödlighet. "

"Vi kan vara i en klibbig situation," sade Rory.

"Jag är inte säker på hur vi kan besegra den," sade Sarah.

"Jo det är en möjlig väg att förstöra den röda månen men dess extremt svårt och det kan innebära en av oss att dö. Cody, jag är inte säker på om vi kan göra en plan för sånt."

"Men det måste finnas ett sätt att förstöra den och besegra dem."

"Det är inte möjligt om en av oss dör, och vi förstör det, så vi alla kan dö."

"Vi kanske måste göra lite forskning," sade Sarah. "Möt mig i skolbiblioteket i morgon kväll klockan fem."

"Men jag vill inte läsa någonting!" Rory gnällde.

"Rory rätt är att vi inte behöver böcker, fick vi Wikipedia," säger Benny.

"Ibland Wikipedia är fel och vi kan behöva söka igenom gamla böcker för att hitta något."

"Cody, när kom du så tråkigt?"

"När jag nästan blev uppäten av en Redragon."

"Vettigt."

Jag blev irriterad av detta samtal. Rory blev också besviken eftersom pizza platsen var stängd och öppnas inte i ytterligare två timmar. Solen var börjar komma upp över horisonten. Papperet Pojken började sitt jobb för att få papper. Skolan startade inte i ytterligare tre timmar och eftersom jag är en vampyr, jag behöver inte sova.

Jag tänkte fortfarande på att forskning och mässan är i ytterligare fem dagar så vi har lite tid att få så mycket forskning som någonsin. Mitt sinne var fokuserad på det och jag också glömde min läxa, nu är jag i stora problem. Mitt hus var fortfarande några kvarter bort Rory och Sarah hade tagit ut i himlen i vampyr flygning. Jag bestämde att köra hem på vampyr hastighet lämnar Ethan och Benny.

Mina föräldrar skulle inte vara arg att jag var ute i går kväll eftersom de har sina händer på viktigare saker som arbete och saker som kanske inte alls viktigt. Mitt hus var precis runt hörnet väntar på mig att komma in i värmestuga. Jag tror att min bror har traumatiserats av upptåg jag drog på honom. Men sedan slutade jag att titta på en annan Whitechaple stad rättvis flygblad.

Den säger att fira natten av den röda månen. Mässan är som en hyllning till den röda månen. Människor agerar som om det är en helgdag. Något så ont är en helgdag, trodde jag ögonen skulle falla ur mina uttag. En ond semester, kan det mörka magiker använda alla kroppar från döda människor till foder till hans anhang. Det äcklade mig. Vi var tvungna att stoppa dem och snabbt.

Jag kom in i mitt hus, men mina föräldrar var för upptagen för att lyssna. Jag fick in i mitt rum utan min bror där och bestämde sig för att städa upp min röra av spiderman serier han utelämnat. Jag också fortfarande var tvungen att göra sig redo för skolan. Jag satte på en ny t-shirt och jeans. Min andra var täckt i smuts från att vara på marken. Jag kastade den i tvättkorg för mig att göra efter skolan. Jag gör alltid min egen tvätt.

Jag gick ner och fick frukost som var en raison havregryn granola bar och apelsinjuice. Det är tillräckligt för att få mig igenom dagen och plus dess nittiofem kalorier per portion inklusive apelsinjuice (speciell typ av granola bar.)


	8. Symbol

Kapitel 8

I skolan var jag på mitt skåp medan Ethan och Benny diskuterade inte om Pokémon men deras stålmantecknader. Jag är inte ett stort fan av Superman men jag älskar Spiderman och den gröna lyktan. Batman är också okej, men det bara inte få mig.

Igår kväll fortfarande planterades i mina minnen. Jag behövde fortfarande mer information om den röda månen för att se om det finns ett annat sätt att förstöra det förutom att någon blir dödad. Det finns ytterligare fyra dagar kvar till Whitechapel staden mässan. Jag måste själv gå till biblioteket antingen stadsbiblioteket eller skolans bibliotek. Jag var tvungen att välja stadsbiblioteket eftersom det var det enda stället där jag kunde läsa i privat.

För mig skolbiblioteket verkar alltid högt eftersom bibliotekarierna inte ger ett ord om alla i det. Efter två dagar för att vara i denna stad som jag har fått så många nya vänner och har nästan blivit dödad. Whitechapel är säkert en fredlig stad. Jag fick min klass där Ethan och Benny ville ha något från mig.

"Fick du fortfarande dina Pokémon-kort?" sade Benny.

"Benny Jag blev nästan dödad i natt, om mitt liv var inte i fara jag skulle av fick dem."

"Just det."

"Hej, Cody du får någon mer information om den röda månen?" sade Ethan.

"Inte just nu men efter skolan jag planerar på att gå till biblioteket."

"Plus att vi pratade med Bennys mormor och hon sa att hon har en dryck för att hitta bevis för mörk magi."

"Okej, jag kan se att vi alla kommer på rätt spår."

"Yeah, också kanske vi kan plocka upp Rory och få pizza."

"Cody, du börjar bli Rory."

"Jag måste sluta umgås med honom gör jag?"

"Ja, det gör du," sa Benny.

"Okej, jag ser dig efter skolan i biblioteket."

"Okej, jag antar att vi får se dig där."

Jag fick ut av klass, Ethan, Benny och Rory var inte vid lunch. Jag tog en bricka i lunchkön och lunchdamen eller lunch mannen jag gör inte om lunchen personen är en man eller kvinna. Jag fick en platta med något som var mintgrön färg. Det luktar inte som mynta, mer som död råtta. Jag måste börja packa min egen lunch.

Jag satte mig ner med Sarah och Erica och ändå var jag ute på min bricka med spyor.

"Ska jag äta detta med en gaffel eller sked?" Jag sa.

"Varför valde du det där?" sade Erica.

"Det var den enda grejer i lunchkön."

"Ingen äter varm lunch det är alla mysterium," sade Sarah.

"Jag tror jag får det nu," sa jag röra den med min sked.

"Så, Cody några nyheter?"

"Inte just nu, förutom att jag är på den del i min serietidning där spiderman kämpar Doctor Octopus och kastas till marken på väg att slaktas."

"Jag menade mer information om mage."

"Åh, ja inte just nu, kan du med oss till biblioteket efter skolan."

"Okej, om detta händer på mässan då måste vi vara beredda, behöver vi Bennys trollformler och alla våra vampyr styrka."

"Jag är inte säker på om vår vampyr styrka är tillräckligt för att stoppa mage, jag gjorde mer forskning på Wikipedia i morse och en mörk mage skyddsling komma in arméer upp till tio tusen."

"Men det måste finnas något sätt."

"Det finns några sätt att döda en mörk mage, men det är farligt, jag tar inte den risken."

"Vi kan alla behöva ta den risken, men vi har varandra."

"Okej, Sarah du får alldeles för dramatisk."

"Whoa! Okej ja det var alltför dramatisk och motbjudande."

"Hur var det äckligt?"

"Jag var på väg att kyssa dig."

"Sen ja det var alltför motbjudande."

Jag tittade ner på min mat igen, om det är mat så jag ställde frågan.

"Ska jag verkligen äta det här?" Jag sa.

"Jo du tog den och du bör äta det."

"Jag antar att det är sant, men jag tänker inte."

Jag fick av min stol och tog mitt fack för att dumpa det ut. Jag fick till papperskorgen och titta ämnet falla från mitt fack i papperskorgen. Jag förlorade min aptit och ville inte äta något för tillfället. Efter att jag dumpade min bricka ut, började jag att känna dig yr, var något fel. Jag kände mig sjuk i magen och ville kräkas men då jag föll till marken.

Min mage var camping som jag såg strimmor av ljus i mina ögon, jag ville vakna men det var som om jag var i en koma. Jag såg en syn från den natten, underhuggare och mage. De kom efter mig, de kommer att döda mig och mina vänner, och vi var alla i fara just nu.

Det kändes som ett par sekunder när jag öppnade mina ögon. Jag låg i en sjukhussäng. Mina föräldrar var inte där vilket är vad de brukar vilja. Ethan, Benny, Sarah, och Rory var där.

"Jo han lever, sa jag ni det var inget att oroa sig," säger Benny.

"Var är jag?" Jag sa.

"Duh! Du är på sjukhuset, hade ni oss oroliga, bro," sade Rory.

"Ja, men vad som hände."

Sara reste sig och förklarade.

"Du svimmade i skolan korridoren, heter Ethan ambulansen och jag fick sköterskan. Alla fyra av oss fick i ambulansen och vi åkte hit."

"Gör ett mycket vettigt."

Jag tittade ner för att se var jag i ett sjukhus klänning som är pinsamt även framför dem. Då såg jag något på min arm såg det ut som en symbol på min arm skära i min hud.

"Vad är denna sak på min arm?" Jag sa.

Alla gick upp och tittade.

"Åh, nej det är inte bra," säger Benny.

"Varför, vad är fel?" Jag sa.

"Jag såg att symbolen i en spell bok som är en mörk symbol, du har riktat, du kommer att bli nästa att dö."

Jag svalde och tittade ner på symbolen på min arm.


	9. Forskning

Kapitel 9

"Nej, nej, nej jag kan inte dö!" Jag skrek.

"Den säger att du kommer att dö," säger Benny.

"Finns det något sätt att stoppa det?"

"Ja det finns, men på natten den röda månen."

"Nåväl låt oss gå."

"Vänta, Cody inte gå upp för fort doktorn sa att du måste stanna där."

"Om mitt liv räknar på det finns det ingen tid för vila."

Alla hålls hålla mig nere men hörde nyheten om att jag var på väg att dö lämnar en stor grop i magen. Jag är inte säker på hur det kommer att hända, om det kommer att vara snabb eller långsam smärtsam.

"Förresten när du gått ut gick vi undersöker på Ethan hus och fann förekomsten av mörk magi i hela huset, som måste för att orsaka de flytande redskap och elektrisk utbrott," säger Benny.

"Jag tycker inte att det riktigt viktigt just nu just nu är jag på väg att dö."

"Vi vet att det måste finnas något du kan göra."

"Men doktorn sa att du skulle ta det lugnt, de rekommenderar för dig att övernatta," sade Sarah.

"Men jag mår bra."

"Det är bara för att vara säker på detta ögonblick."

"Yeah Förutom att vi kommer tillbaka i morgon och titta inuti för att vatten väska," sade Rory.

"Det är en transfusion väska," sa jag.

"Det är så häftigt!"

"Hur mycket kaffe hade Rory har i morse?"

"Jag hade ungefär femton koppar!"

"Det förklarar för mycket."

Sarah kom ut ur sin plats.

"Tja, vi bättre komma igång tills vi träna något, se dig imorgon, Cody."

Jag vinkade hej då till dem och jag kände mig trött. Kanske jag borde sova. Jag lade mitt huvud på den grova kudde och bestämde sig för att slappna av. Det var typ av trevligt att slappna av för nu tills jag kände en brännande i min arm.

"Aj!" Jag viskade när jag gick upp.

Jag tittade på min arm och symbolen på min arm brann riktigt dåligt, började det glödande röda real våldsamt och såg ut som om det börjar öppna mer. Sedan jag fick reda på att dessa ord skrev själva på min arm. Jag började bli rädd. Efter smärtan gick bort jag tittade tillbaka på min arm, det var två ord skrivna med versaler "Red Moon".

Det fick varning där jag har stoppa mage. Jag kunde inte lämna just nu så jag var tvungen att vänta igen tills imorgon. Jag bestämde mig att få sova igen. Nu den här gången ingenting störde mig just nu.

Jag vaknade nästa morgon mår bra, såg jag på min arm för att se symbolerna fortfarande fanns. Jag minns nu att det är två dagar tills Whitechapel staden mässan. Sarah och alla andra var inte tillbaka i mitt rum så jag var tvungen att bo där. Jag tror att de tecken gjorde att jag dör på natten av den röda månen. Jag var tvungen att berätta för dem att. Jag hörde en knackning på dörren och sköterskan kikade i.

"Jag fick några besökare för dig," sade sköterskan.

"Okej sätta dem i."

Ethan, Benny, Sarah, och Rory gick alla in i rummet. Det var trevligt att se dem och jag fick åka hem idag. Den Whitechaple stad mässan i två dagar, och vi måste göra sig redo för det.

"Du blev utloggad när vi kom in, redo att gå?" sade Sarah.

"Visst, släpper."

Jag klev ur sängen och tog på mig vanliga kläder. Jag var redo att gå, kan ett sjukhus vara ibland som en tortyrkammare om något dåligt du visste skulle hända. Jag gick ner i korridoren till hissen där vi alla klev i. Sarah tryckte på en knapp medan vi gick ner till bottenvåningen. Rory var ute på sin iPhone för textmeddelanden är konstig sak, äger alla i gruppen en iphone. Även jag äger en, men jag lämnade det i mina byxor. Jag kollade för att se mina byxor fickor men min telefon var inte där.

"Har någon sett min telefon?" Jag frågade.

"Nej, inte vad jag vet," sade Sarah.

"Jag svär att jag lämnade den i min ficka."

"Då jag såg på Rory, hans telefon hade samma skyddskåpa som min."

"Rory, tror jag att du har min telefon."

"Åh, förlåt, här du går, lämnade jag min telefon hemma."

Jag vände på min telefon och försökte hitta fler webbplatser på mörk magi. Det fanns tusentals av dem på Google. Jag hittade andra webbplatser om människor blir konstiga symboler på sina armar som mig och hamna dör några dagar senare. Spänningen blev starkare i min kropp. Den mage kommer efter mig, och jag har ingen aning om hur man kan stoppa dem. Allt jag vet är på natten av mässan på den röda månen kommer de att förgöra hela mänskligheten för att få sin hämnd. Jag vill veta hur de förråddes.

Senare på kvällen var jag på biblioteket med Ethan och Benny medan du tittar upp gamla sagor om mörk magi.

"Tyckte du någonting?" Jag sa.

"Inte än, jag har fortfarande att hitta kapitlen om Red Moon historia."

"Det är så mycket värre än läxor," gnällde Benny.

"Jo vi kan göra det här eller dö", sa jag.

"Bra punkt."

Jag fortsatte att titta på dessa enorma böcker som var ungefär tusen sidor. De hade massor av information om mörka varelser och mörk magi jag kom över kapitlet heter "Historien om den röda månen."

"Hey guys titta på det här", sa jag.

"Vad, vad hittade du?" sade Ethan.

"Historien om den mörka månen började i början av det trettonde århundradet, var en mage anses vara oförutsägbar person, och de kan orsaka världsfred eller förbanna en hel stad. Var en magiker magi en värdefull substans och dödliga ville ha en sådan en stormakt. A dödliga greediness började så stora att de ville mage talet för att hjälpa dem och använda dem som slavar, de användes fram till femtonde århundradet. Vid slutet av det femtonde århundradet en mage hade varit en slav för över två hundra år och bröt ut och dödade hans ägare. Han använde en mycket kraftfull magi som orsakade frid liv i en mörk verklighet. Månen var en mage ledare men sedan den dagen en del av månen har blivit ond skapa den röda månen. "

"Det är något som skulle kunna döda en massa människor," säger Benny.

"Vi måste hitta något sätt att döda hans anhang och honom," sade Ethan.


	10. smärta

kapitel 10

Jag fick upp nästa morgon i min säng med den gigantiska boken i ansiktet. Jag minns inte föra den hem, eller gå hem. Sen fick jag riktigt snabbt att komma ihåg att i morgon kväll är natten av mässan. Jag gick upp och klädde, mina föräldrar och bror var inte hemma. Jag gick ut genom dörren in i gatorna och sprang till skolan vid vampyr hastighet.

Jag tog boken med mig till skolan i fallet om jag vill ta reda på mer information om denna mage som jag läste om. I skolan Rory spelade på sin Nintendo som vanligt, men jag såg inte Ethan eller Benny.

"Rory, var är Ethan och Benny?" Jag sa.

"De inte dök upp idag, jag vet inte," sade Rory som han gick tillbaka till att spela sin Nintendo-system.

"Okej, så Rory jag fick lite information igår kväll på biblioteket."

"Verkligen, vad gjorde du reda på det?"

"En mage är oförutsägbar, kan de vara goda eller onda, det är som människor och vampyrer utan mer farligt."

"Åh, okej."

"Rory?"

"Ja?"

"Var du ens lyssnar?"

"Nej jag var inte."

"Du är omöjligt."

"Tack."

"Det var inte en komplimang."

"Tack."

"Det var en förolämpning."

"Tack."

Jag suckade och gick till klassen jag fortfarande kunde se de två tomma skrivbord där Ethan och Benny SAT. Jag fick ut mina grejer och började skriva anteckningar. Det var svårt att skriva eftersom jag kände igen. Förbränningen på min arm växte större, kändes det som om någon bränner bort det med eld. Jag tittade ner på min arm med versaler som sa "mörker". Jag hade ingen aning om vad det betydde något är ute efter mig.

Jag är nästa på natten av mässan, det kommer att hända vid midnatt, och jag skruvade.

Författarna noterar-Ledsen för den korta kapitel, det är typ av tråkigt, jag ska bara hoppa till natt på mässan.


	11. berg-och dalbana

Kapitel 11

Det var redan sju klockan på natten och det är dags att mässan börjar, måste jag redo att gå. Jag satte på en t-shirt och jeans och hoppade ut genom fönstret och tog till flykten, jag kunde se de bilar som kör nedan och parken täckt av ljus, det var en riktigt stor mässa, hade en jätte pariserhjul och även en rollercoaster. Den berg-och dalbana såg ut som det stod ett hundratal meter hög, människorna i bilarna skrek i nöjen. Jag föll till marken nära mässan. Jag betalade anmälningsavgiften för att komma in och det är där jag upptäcker Rory med Cotton Candy.

"Rory, ser du något som kan se ut som en magiker eller något."

"Nej, och Cody detta är den största mässan denna stad hade i år."

"Jag kan se varför."

"Så, Rory, vad vill du göra?"

"Vi kan gå på vissa turer."

"Jag är inte en stor beundrare av åkattraktioner."

"Kom igen, Cody, låt oss komma till rollercoaster."

Jag följde Rory till rollercoaster som såg ut som det skulle kunna gå ut i rymden. Jag hade alltid en gigantisk rädsla för stora nöjesattraktioner. Jag var verkligen rädd när vi fick i linje, Rory var upphetsad eftersom han aldrig hade varit på denna resa innan. Det var inte en trä dalbana var det en snabb stål dalbana med tre slingor i dem. Det spända min hårda mage riktigt.

Jag hörde en gigantisk ström av vind tidigare fylld med folk som skrek, detta är min första gången på en rollercoaster och jag är fjorton. Vi fick närmare till attraktionen som vi väntade.

"Så där sätesrad ska vi sitta?" sade Rory.

"Kanske i mitten," sa jag darrade.

"Framsäten, bra idé, Cody."

Okej nu vill jag verkligen att döda honom. Vi fick upp närmare men det fanns fortfarande miljontals människor framför oss. Det fick mig att må bra för en stund, men linjen var går så snabbt. Det flyttade lite för fort.

Vi fick på framsidan av linjen och vi båda tog våra platser i den främre raden. Nu kunde jag se action rakt framför mig. De men staplarna säkerhet över våra axlar. Jag tänkte hänga på mitt liv. Den väsande av jätten maskinen fick mig att hoppa.

Sedan hände något som gjorde mig mer rädd. Jag kände smärtan igen men i min andra arm, det var längre än den andra. Det måste vara från mage igen. Jag tittade på min högra arm och det var inte från mage. "CODY, HJÄLP Benny och jag har fångats av" och det är där meddelandet stoppas. Jag vände snabbt till Rory.

"Rory, jag tror Ethan och Benny är i trubbel," sa jag.

"Cody, stressad bara låta det gå på rollercoaster av känslor."

"Rory, du lyssnar inte, de är i trubbel!"

"Ja, jag hörde dig men du måste slappna av."

"Vi kan inte slappna av Ethan och Benny är i trubbel."

Efter några sekunder mannen tryckte på knappen startar rollercoaster. Jag höll på säkerhet bar riktigt tight som bilarna fångats på kedjan att dra dem till himlen. Allt från kid åkattraktioner till folket var att få mindre och mindre när vi gick upp i himlen. Vi fick till toppen där jag kunde se allt. Träd: s och ljus nedanför, gjorde den svala brisen mig att rysa. Vi hängde på toppen av kullen tills vi föll.

Den dalbana sjunkit ner ger mig en enorm sticket i min mage när vi rasade till Jorden. Jag höll på att silver bard på säkerheten baren och skrek ut ur mitt huvud. Rory log med händerna i luften. Jag höll håller på tills vi träffar en tät trottoarkant som skakade mig till höger. Vi gick över en annan brant kulle men mindre. Jag skulle spy när som helst och på denna punkt, ville jag verkligen spy på Rory.

Jag höll vi på vad som kändes som ljusets hastighet tills jag såg den dödliga punkten. Slingan.

"Du är galen!" Jag skrek.

Vi gick över slingan som är det som gjorde mig riktigt sjuk. Den dalbana hålls rusar som om det var en stor tåget försöker komma någonstans i tid. Vinden var tvungen att vara cirka tjugo grader. Spåren tycktes gå i evigheter tills jag såg ingången igen, föll vård i entrén när vi alla kom ut. Jag kom ut med hela min kropp darrade.

"Det var hemskt!" Jag skrek till Rory.

"Jag vet inte att du såg ut som du hade en bra tid att döma av din bild."

Jag gick över till datorerna för att se min bild. Min mun var vidöppen och bra mina huggtänder visades inte. Mina ögon var rädsla. Rory bild han log med händerna upp medan hans hår flög in bakom honom.

"Jag ska köpa vår bild, vill du ha en kopia?"

"Nej tack", sa jag.

Vi gick ut från stationen tillbaka till mässområdet. Det var hemskt och jag kommer aldrig tillbaka på en coaster helst snart. Jag gick passerade radiobilar på där jag kan ha sett något liknande svart rök. Måste ha varit rockband.

Vi hade fortfarande tre timmar fram till midnatt, hoppas vi att hitta Benny och Ethan snart. Detta är vad som verkligen får mig orolig, annan risktagande äventyr måste jag gå på förutom att träffa en dum skyddsling. Jag såg på månen och det börjar se lite rosa. Den röda månen kommer att vara i ett par timmar och vi måste få klar.


	12. Sista Striden

Kapitel 12

Vi var tvungna att hitta Benny och Ethan snabbt sedan den röda månen skulle vara när som helst. Borgmästaren i staden skulle räkna ner till midnatt den röda månen. Hur kunde människor vända en sådan ond sak till en semester? Det är ingen mening. Vi gick till podiet där borgmästaren var om det gör sitt tal. Rory och jag satt ner medan vi såg borgmästaren förbereder sitt tal. Efter ungefär en timme och en halv borgmästaren slutligen talade.

"Hej är mikrofonen på?" sade borgmästaren. "Okej. Alla samlas runt det är dags för nedräkningen av den röda månen. Men innan vi räknar ner jag vill göra ett anförande. Jag vet den röda månen anses vara en ond tid, men vi kan ändra på det den här natten. Vi har aldrig oroa mörk magi och alla dessa myter och legender om denna stad. Så jag bestämde mig för att nedräkningen till den röda månen. "

Alla började räkna ner med trettio. Detta fick mig riktigt nervös de var tjugofem och Rory var räknar ner med dem. Han är dum ibland, men jag fortfarande spelade tillsammans. Vi var vid tjugo när jag såg månen fortfarande ser ganska rosa men natten var fortfarande svart. De höll på att räkna ner när de kom till noll. Månen började vända sig till en blodröd färg som så natthimlen. Jag kände en fruktansvärd smärta i hela min kropp så jag svimmade.

Jag vaknade för att hitta mig själv fortfarande på mässan, men jag såg Ethan och Benny. Då jag tittade ner och jag kunde inte tro det, men det var en grop av lava. Jag tittade upp för att se vem som var den mörka mage.

"Så du är pojkarna som infiltrerar mina planer," sade mage.

"Vi gjorde inte något av det!" Ethan skrek.

"Liar!" ropade mage när han sparkade Ethan i ansiktet.

Jag tittade på Ethan igen och blod kom ut ur hans näsa och mun.

"Jag kände en person som stoppade min plan och den personen var du!" Han sade tittar ner på mig.

Jag visste inte vad jag ska säga. Jag fick upp allt i mitt sinne med ångest.

"Jag-Jag såg aldrig dina planer," sa jag darrade.

"Jag kan tala med dig är en vampyr, jag vet att du är min skyddsling berättade om dig innan han dog av ditt bett."

"Det var inte mig jag svär!"

"Inte spela det spelet med mig! Jag såg dig när du kom undan jag riktade dig. Det är därför för de senaste dagarna du upplevt smärta. Jag skickade meddelanden till dig när jag var att hitta dig. Du är en smart kille men inte smart nog. "

Vi var instängda i dessa magiska rep som är omöjliga att bryta även med vampyr befogenheter. Jag såg fortfarande över plattformen och gropen av lava var det frigörande varm gas genom sina bubblor. Jag tittade tillbaka på mage med två av hans underhuggare.

"Varför gör ni så här mot oss?" ropade Benny.

"Ni dödliga har svikit mig, och ni vampyrer har hjälpt dödliga. Ni kommer alla att dö, din familj, och vänner kommer alla att dö med dig."

"Okej jag vet att det var dåligt," skrek jag. "Vi vet att vi inte borde ha använt dina magiska krafter för girighet, det var fel, bara låt oss gå och vi kan prata om det."

"Det är för sent för det nu, ni alla dö och gissa vad, du är först."

Sedan var det dags. Jag kunde inte tro att det var det. Jag var på väg att dö, jag kommer att skjutas ned denna grop av lava och falla till min död. Jag steg upp och gick till slutet av plattformen redo att hoppa i. Jag var på väg att ta min språng tills jag hörde en bekant röst.

"Stopp!" sade rösten.

Jag vände mig om för att hitta Sarah med Rory.

"Kom och se showen?" sade mage.

"Nej, vi kommer inte att se showen eftersom det är inställt!" ropade hon stansning mage i ansiktet. Jag såg blod köra ner hans näsa när han slog Sarah tillbaka. Jag trodde det var olagligt.

Rory sprang över till oss för att hjälpa oss att få ut av våra linor.

"Minions, få honom!" Han skrek pekar på Rory.

"Rory, bita dem att de kommer att få svaga och dö", sa jag.

Rory nickade instämmande och blixtrade ut sina huggtänder. Han tog ett språng i luften och bet en på handen. Den ylade av smärta och började få svaga. Rory hade problem med den andra eftersom det var större och snabbare. Rory vinglade runt Minion och bet honom på axeln. Att man började bli svag och föll till marken. Men det konstiga är att de båda exploderade i damm.

"Mina skyddsling får dem!" skrek mage igen.

"Jag är inte säker på om jag kan ta att många på min egen," sade Rory.

"Försök," sa jag.

Jag såg fortfarande ner i den grop av lava, måste denna typ av magi ha varit kraftfull men det måste finnas något sätt att bryta magin från mage. Powers kan blockeras men det är en riktigt kraftfull magi. Rory hade problem vid den punkt nu där han höll på att plockas upp av nacken och kvävning.

"Rory!" skrek Sarah som hon fortfarande kämpar mot mage.

Jag var inte i kampen, men det kändes som om jag skulle dö när som helst fram till Sarah gjorde något som jag inte skulle ha modet att göra. Hon bet mage på axeln och han skrek av smärta. Sedan något började hända, började mage att få sprickor i hans hud öppnar i ljus gult ljus det hålls händer tills han exploderade i miljontals bitar av damm.

Alla underhuggare gjorde samma sak och exploderade i damm. Sen fick vi reda på att vi inte var på plattformen i en grop av lava. Vi var alla tillbaka på mässan, verkade den magiska rep ha försvunnit. Månen var vita och borgmästare och alla andra fortfarande räknar ner. Ethan och Benny där framför mig medan Sarah och Rory där bakom mig. Jag såg mig omkring och vi alla log.

"Det där är en galen vecka för någon som just flyttat hit," sa jag.

"Ja, men det är över", sade Rory.

"Jo det börjar bli sent kanske vi borde komma hem."

"Bra idé."

Vi båda sa god natt och gick hem. På måndag i skolan var ganska normal, Ethan och Benny, talar om Pokémon medan Rory spelade sin Nintendo. Jag tror att jag skulle gilla det här, med alla mina nya vänner, fick jag mina böcker ur mitt skåp och gick till klassen.

**Författarna noterar-Det är min första berättelse för Cody Matthews, han var en rolig kille även som en vampyr, genom alla de äventyr han kan ha att han fortfarande kommer att ha sina vänner vid sin sida. Förresten tack för att du läser den här historien. Det är den första någonsin historien jag "skrev" på svenska. Jag visste inte riktigt skriva det jag använde Google Translate så jag hoppas du gillade.**


End file.
